


The Mountain's Hand by Jougetsu [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Mountain's Hand by Jougetsu read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: One day Momoka takes the train and receives a very important book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mountain's Hand by Jougetsu [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mountain's Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312448) by [Jougetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu). 



**Title** : The Mountain’s Hand  
 **Author** : Jougetsu  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Mawaru Peguindrum/Shoujo Kakumei Utena  
 **Character** : Momoka/Yuri, Momoka/Keiju, Anthy Himemia, Sanetoshi  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : One day Momoka takes the train and receives a very important book. tags: Crossover, Backstory, Time Loop, Pre-Slash  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/312448)  
**Length** 0:10:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Mountain's%20hand%20by%20Jougetsu.mp3.zip)


End file.
